


Always Yours

by phantisma



Series: Keeper Verse [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-15
Updated: 2007-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following "Hunter Becoming Hunted" and "Doggie Style", Sam has gone back to work...and Dean sets out to surprise him on their anniversary, by facing his fears and flying to LA, in nothing more than a trench coat and sneakers.  Needless to say, sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Yours

Dean Winchester was a little nervous.

He hadn’t really thought this thing through.

Of course, it might just be the left over anxiety from the plane ride.

The plane.

He shuddered and tried to shake it off as the taxi pulled up in front of the hotel. Sam had been gone for three days, and was due home in two…but tonight was…special.

It had been ten years ago that Sam had made him a promise. _If you wear this ring, for as long as you wear this ring, I promise myself to you and to Dana…to stay, to be yours…only yours…always yours…_

Ten years. And he’d had to fight Sam over keeping it.

Dean paid the taxi driver and got out of the car. He had no baggage, he had nothing but his plane ticket and wallet, a room number, the sneakers on his feet and the floor length black trench coat that covered his otherwise naked body.

He’d flown to LA from Kansas like that. All to surprise Sam.

Now though…now he was a little nervous. So much could go wrong.

His thumb played with the ring on his finger. The ring Sam had given him. So much had happened in the last year. He’d nearly lost Sam. Nearly lost everything. Sam had walked away, thinking he was protecting Dana and Dean…and Dean had nearly lost him.

Sam had only been back to work a month or so after the whole ordeal with Asmodai. And tonight was the ten year anniversary of the day Dean had put on that ring, accepting Sam’s promise. Tonight Dean was going to remind his brother exactly what that promise meant.

Dean looked around the lobby and started for the banks of elevators, then caught a glimpse of a tall body topped with shaggy brown hair. Sam’s laugh was easy to identify. Dean turned, moving to the open archway that lead into the hotel’s bar.

Sam was leaning against the bar, leaning so that he wasn’t towering over the leggy blond beside him. Dean watched as she flirted and Sam deflected. She was familiar…that Carry or something that Sam worked with.

Dean leaned against the wall and watched as Sam drank his beer and watched the bar, picking out potential threats, and chuckling at Carry’s joke. He waited until Sam’s beer was nearly gone before he moved.

The place wasn’t crowded, but there were small groups of business men and women unwinding, at least one hooker working the room, Sam and Carry at the bar. There was an empty stool on Sam’s other side and that’s where Dean aimed.

He was incredibly conscious of his naked state as he tried to sit without putting his bar ass in contact with the vinyl seat of the bar stool. Once arranged, he lifted his chin at the bartender and gestured at the beer in Sam’s hand, holding up two fingers. The bartender nodded and plunked them down, sliding one over to Sam.

“I didn’t order—“

The bartender tipped his head toward Dean and Sam turned, uncertainty giving way to shock, then a huge grin. “Dean?”

Dean wiggled his eyebrows and raised his beer. “Fancy meeting you here.”

“Dean, what are you doing here?” Sam stepped back and Carry leaned over him to look at Dean.

“Who’s this, Sammy?”

Dean bristled. Only he was supposed to call him that. Okay, him and Dana and sometimes Dad…but still. “Caryn, this is my…my Dean. Dean, this is Caryn.”

Dean snapped his fingers. Caryn. “Right. Sam’s told me about you.”

She smiled, but he could tell it was fake. “Right. He’s told me almost nothing about you.”

“Well, I’m a private kind of guy.” Dean chugged down his beer, feeling like this had completely gotten away from him.

“So…what brings you to LA?”

“Anniversary.” Dean said before he could stop himself.

“What?” Caryn looked at Sam, but Sam was staring at Dean. He could feel it.

_Dean?_

He held up his ring finger, wiggling it so that the silver band caught the light. “Anniversary. Ten years. Long ass time.” He tossed off the rest of his beer and gestured for another.

There was surprise and happy and uncertainty rolling off of Sam as his hand came down on Dean’s back. He had to salvage this. He turned to face Sam. “I wanted to surprise you.”

“You did.” Sam smiled, then glanced at Caryn. She seemed angry or something.

“I guess that means our dinner is out.”

“It doesn’t have to be. Dean can join us, right? Why don’t you take your coat off.” Sam turned to look at him sharply. _What’s with the coat?_

Dean raised an eyebrow. _Part of the surprise._ “I’d love to, but I’m really not all that hungry.” _For food anyway._

Sam nearly choked on his beer, coughing and sputtering. His hand came down on Dean’s leg, sliding under the flap of the coat and coming in contact with bare skin. It didn’t help him recover at all. Dean smirked. That was more what he was looking for.

“You know what, Caryn? Why don’t we do dinner tomorrow night? Dean’s had a long flight—“ Sam stuttered to a stop as he realized the implication and shook his head, “and he probably wants to rest.”

 _Not really thinking about resting Sammy…though I am thinking about the bed_.

Dean reached for Sam’s hand, drawing it toward his lap.

“Well, it is kind of sweet that he’d come all this way.”

Sam stepped back again, tugging on his hand until Dean came with him. “I’ll see you in the morning, Caryn.” Sam called, pulling Dean toward the elevators. As soon as they were in one and the doors closed, Dean pulled Sam into him, reaching up to kiss him fervently. Sam’s hands loosened the ties holding the coat closed, his hands slipping inside and over bare skin.

“You flew like this?” Sam stopped and looked down at him. “You flew?”

Dean tried to blow it off…play it casual…but he knew Sam wasn’t buying it. “Wanted to surprise you,” he said again and Sam laughed, kissing him again. The doors to the elevator opened and Sam’s hand fisted the front of the coat closed, dragging Dean out of the elevator and down the hall. He stopped to open the door to his room, and Dean leaned against the door jamb, his hands reaching for Sam, though Sam kept trying to bat them away. It was going to be one of _those_ nights….hard play, hard sex…and Dean was hard already just thinking about it.

Sam got the door open and burst into the room, turning back to grab Dean, but Dean held up a hand to stop him, gestured him to the bed. He had planned this part. Even if nothing else went the way it was in his head, he wanted this part.

Sam raised an eyebrow and backed up until the back of his legs hit the bed and he sat on it hard. Standing in the still open doorway, Dean started by slowly pulling the long fabric belt of the coat from it’s loops. He took a single step into the room when it was free.

The front of the coat swung open as Dean held the belt and kicked off his shoes, giving Sam glimpses of his hardness. Shoes gone, Dean took another step into the room. He met Sam’s eyes and held out one side of the coat, hiding his cock with the other. Sam pouted at him and Dean couldn’t help but grin, and pull the other side away as well…like some cheap flasher on the streets.

Someone passed in the hallway, Sam’s eyes flashing a message over Dean’s shoulder for them to move along. Dean kept his eyes trained on Sam as he took the next step that let the door swing closed.

The coat fell to the floor and Dean was there in nothing but his socks, the belt still in his hands. As he moved slowly across the room, Dean put one end of that belt in his mouth and proceeded to wind it around his wrists, pulling them tight together. He stood in front of Sam for a minute, then dropped to his knees, holding his now bound hands up in offering.

Sam licked his lips, a predatory gleam in his eyes as he took the end of the belt from Dean’s mouth and pulled Dean into a harsh kiss. Sam’s hands dragged over his skin as he pawed and clawed to get Dean onto the bed, shoving his hands up over his head. Sam’s hungry mouth moved over Dean’s skin, and Dean growled as he bit into the muscle of Dean’s shoulder.

Sam’s hands were far from gentle as they positioned him, moving his legs, bending his knees, exposing Dean’s cock and balls and ass. His mouth moved over tender skin, no more gentle than his hands…his tongue burning against the flesh of his thigh. He worked his way over Dean’s balls and down, his tongue sliding in the groove that led to his ass.

Dean wriggled as Sam’s tongue breached him and Sam smiled up over his cock. “Don’t suppose you brought lube in that coat of yours.”

Dean shook his head. Sam’s grin grew. “We’ll just have to do this the hard way then.” Sam’s head dropped back down, his mammoth hands moving to lift Dean’s ass and part his cheeks so that his tongue could find its way easier. Dean gasped as Sam worked his tongue inside him.

Sam worked his tongue and then a finger inside him, sucking on his thigh as he fucked into Dean with his finger. Dean’s cock was red and leaking and he knew without asking that Sam was going to push him over the edge quickly…then take his time tormenting Dean.

A second finger breached him, the two of them bending and pushing until they found his prostate and he lurched, his legs kicking out. “Gonna make me tie you up more?” Sam asked, his voice a low growl. “Spread you open for me…keep you that way…ready for me to use over and over again?” His hands repositioned Dean’s legs, his knees bent and drawn up toward his shoulders, leaning his weight on them and licking over Dean’s lips.

Dean could feel Sam’s hardness through his pants, pressed against the back of his thigh. “That belt’s long enough….I could…”

“Talk’s cheap little brother.” Dean managed, though if Sam kept talking that way he was going to blow his load from the sound alone.

Sam’s smile was evil and he gave no warning as he shoved three fingers into Dean and Dean’s cock took that as its cue to spew over his stomach. Before Dean could say a word, Sam had him flipped onto his stomach, his ass up and Sam’s cock was pressing in. He hadn’t even heard the zipper. It was tight and hot, no lube, and Sam’s cock was a damn sight larger than his fingers.

Dean grunted and pushed back, welcoming the burn, the fire. The feeling of Sam that surrounded him. Sam’s fingers raked down his back, then took up residence on his hips, pulling Dean to him. His hips snapped and Dean’s body shuddered. “Harder Sammy.”

Sam growled and complied, pressing hard against his sweet spot until Dean was seeing stars and his cock was gamely stirring, super sensitive and oozing. Sam pushed into him and came with a short yell, pushing Dean into the mattress before catching his breath and rolling off. Dean turned onto his side, watching Sam settle, then leaned in to kiss him. “Happy ten years, Sam.”

Sam chuckled and kissed him back. “You surprise me, Dean Winchester. Even after ten years.”

Dean settled onto his back, using his teeth to loosen the belt around his wrists. “Well, good…and don’t think this is over. I need to catch my breath…but I’m not done.”

Sam yawned, covering it with one hand. “Just…wake me up when you’re ready…long day…gotta work…”

Dean smiled as Sam drifted off, then got up to go to the bathroom and clean up. So far, so good. They’d gotten past the initial need to fuck each other senseless, now Sam would doze and Dean could put the rest of his plan into action.

 

Sam woke to the pleasant sensation of Dean’s weight straddling him. He opened his eyes slowly, smiling up at Dean…but Dean wasn’t smiling. He sat so that Sam’s hardening cock was trapped underneath Dean’s ass and when Sam made a move, he found his arms bound and held down.

On his chest was a ring. Dean’s ring.

“Dean?”

Dean licked his lips. “You made me a promise Sam. Ten years ago, on your knees, you gave me this ring and your word. You told me that as long as I wore that ring, you would be mine. Mine and Dana’s.”

“Dean, I—“

“Not finished, Sam.” Dean’s face was stern in the light from the bathroom. Sam felt panic at realizing how restrained he was, and how serious Dean was…and just how angry Dean could be over the whole thing with Asmodai.

Dana was barely speaking to him, her tender mind still jumbled and messy and filled with things she was far too young to ever know about…Dean hadn’t blamed him for that…but Sam had left him. Sam had run away.

“Focus Sam.” Dean said and Sam’s eyes snapped up to Dean’s. “You made that promise…and now I need to know if you intend to keep it.”

“Dean. I always…” He closed his eyes. He could remember the moment he chose…the moment he let his fear for them drive him away. “It was my fault. I had to end it.”

Dean shook his head. “No Sam. We had to end it. Together.” He lifted the silver ring and held it. “When I put this on, it made us a family. Way beyond brothers.”

Sam licked his lips. Dean slipped the ring back on his finger and put his hand flat on Sam’s chest. Dean’s mind bubbled with memory.

_Sam was kneeling, one hand open on Dean’s thigh, a heavy ring sitting on that palm. He’d confessed terrible things…things Dean hadn’t even suspected…and all Dean could see was the need in his eyes…to be loved, to be accepted…_

_“I am a better man when I’m with you. I never understood love before you and Dana came into my life…maybe I still don’t. I have no right to make any claims on your life. I only know that I want the chance to love you back…I want the opportunity to learn how to love the way she does…the way you do. I want to belong, to be a part of your life. I want to learn to be the person you see when you look at me.” Sam said._

_“If you wear this ring, for as long as you wear this ring, I promise myself to you and to Dana…to stay, to be yours…only yours…always yours…”_

_There were questions…lots of them…but Dean saw the only answer he needed in Sam’s eyes. He was kneeling there in front of him giving himself…and knowing what had been taken from him, taken by force…the importance was not lost on Dean. Slowly, without a word, without a single question, Dean settled the ring over the index finger of his left hand._

Sam blinked back tears and Dean moved back, his ringed hand sliding down against Sam’s stomach as he positioned himself between Sam’s legs. “I took you as you were Sam…all of you.” Dean’s cock nestled against Sam’s opening. “Your past.” He pushed in and Sam gasped. There was lotion, but it wasn’t enough. Dean pulled out. “Your future.” He thrust in deeper. “You gave yourself to me and I accepted.” He buried himself inside Sam and leaned forward, his face hovering over Sam’s. “You don’t get to decide to leave.”

Sam’s heart thundered and the memory of that night…of the work to say those things…of submitting to Dean…of the night only months ago when Dean had given himself to Sam…when they had shared an intimacy beyond anything physical…He opened his eyes. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Dean’s eyebrow went up and Sam nodded.

“I’m sorry I left you. I was wrong…and I’m yours…for as long as you wear that ring Dean…yours…only yours…always yours…god, I love you so much…please…”

Dean pressed a kiss to Sam’s lips, then lifted up and thrust into him. “Say it again.”

Sam could feel the relief, the forgiveness flowing off of Dean. “Please.”

“Gonna make you beg louder, Sammy. Gonna make you scream.”

Sam pulled on his arms, but they weren’t coming loose. He arched up, trying to meet Dean’s downward thrust. Dean’s hands pushed his hips back to the bed…so Sam reached out with his mind and touched him, with as many hands as he could muster until Dean was cussing and fucking harder and faster, sweat dripping off his brow. “You cheat.” Dean said when he’d come, pulling away before Sam managed to follow. “You don’t get to come if you’re gonna cheat.”

Sam’s cock was red and hot and it wouldn’t take much to make him come. He yanked harder on his hands, but it only made the binding tighter. Dean stood at the end of the bed, naked and looking exceptionally pleased with himself. Sam stopped struggling and leveled a stare at him. “You’re a tease.”

Dean only grinned. Sam growled. “You better finish what you started.”

“I have an early plane to catch, Sammy. Need my beauty sleep.”

“Dean.”

Dean rolled his eyes and Sam could feel invisible fingers sliding up his legs. He responded by spreading his legs wider. Dean’s tongue swiped his lower lip and it was like it was sliding up Sam’s cock. “I think I’m getting the hang of this.” Dean said, concentrating now. Sam grunted, trying to hold back because he wanted the real thing….”Sammy…” Dean’s voice whispered and slid over his skin and Sam bucked up, straining against the friction of a hand that wasn’t there, moaning obscenely as he came.

Dean slid up the bed, trailing a finger through sweat and come and up to Sam’s mouth. Sam sucked the finger in greedily. Dean kissed him and sighed softly. “Happy Anniversary, Dean.” Sam said softly. “I’m glad you came.”

Dean lifted an eyebrow. “Oh…don’t think you’re done yet, Sammy boy…I’ve got another five hours before I have to get back on that flying deathtrap…and there’s no Dana…no damn dog…just you and me and all the different ways to fuck you.”


End file.
